After the End of the Galaxy
by heavy5comando
Summary: Takes place after the End of the Galaxy, where our heroes rest on one of the newly reformed planets, but what they don't know they're not the only inhabitants there seeking refuge.


**After the End of the Galaxy**

**Hope you guys enjoy my second WoY Fanfic**

It's been two months since the events of the end of the galaxy, lord dominator is nowhere to be found and everyone whose fled from the galaxy has returned to help the survivors rebuild civilization, while Lord Hater has decided to hold his conquering until all planets have been restored and instead he tries to hunt down Wander, luckily he lost his trailer after a few weeks, inside the Skull Ship "so commander peepers any sign of that little annoying orange freak?!" lord hater yells as peepers looks irritated and almost exhausted "for the twelfth time sir we haven't had any luck in tracing his movement, with these newly reformed planets it's hard to find any transport pattern, and we've been at this for two days can we at least have a break?!" he says to his overlord as lord hater rubs his fingers to his temples "Ugh! Fine we'll take a break from this but only for three days then it's back to hunting him down!" he groans and leaves the bridge to his game room "Why couldn't he do something else while civilizations are being rebuilt" peepers says to himself then passes out on his seat.

(_Meanwhile somewhere on a newly replanted planet_)

"So glad they lost us" says sylvia as she relaxes on a log as wander places more wood on the fire "Well don't you worry Syl, he's bound to find us soon and then we can all continue our planetary exploring together!" he says in glee much to sylvia's dismay 'Oh for grops sake' she says in her thoughts, wander starts placing stick after stick then notices "Huh out of wood" he then gets up "Sit tight Syl I'm gonna go look for some more firewood" he says to his friend "Are you sure buddy? We don't even know what planet this is and you could get hurt out there!" she says in concern for his safety "Its fine Sylvia! You spent a long while running around getting away from hatey! Just take a break and let me do this for you! Plus this will give me the chance to check out this new place!" he says as he runs off into the forest with a cheerful squeal "Okay! Just be careful!" she yells "He'll be fine" she tells herself as she returns to relaxing.

Meanwhile within the forest "Wow this place is so lively!" he says as he sees all the different flowers with butterflies "It's like a living paradise for all things good!" he yells as butterflies start fluttering around him, suddenly something comes back to his mind "I do hope Dominators alright, it's not right being all alone" he says to himself in sadness, just then the butterflies start to scatter at the sound of a beast roaring "What the?" he then decides to head to where the sound is coming from, as he pushes through all the bushes and soon he encounters a very large boar like animal with four tusks, spines on its back and blood red eyes as it roars at whatever it is attacking, for wander he couldn't see what it was "Oh no! It must be some innocent animal that must've strayed into its turf! I've got to do something!" as he tries to come up with an idea then it hits him as he pulls out from his hat… his banjo "maybe some music will sooth this tempered beast" he says getting ready to strum "Is that all you got you oversized pork grind?!" says a mysterious voice he looks around to see nothing instead he sees the beast backing up and then try and charge again then it hits wander again "Oh no! It's not an innocent animal! It must be some poor traveler who stumbled on his turf!" he realizes and tries to look around where the person is, he then goes around the bushes surrounding the conflict to get a better view, after passing by multiple strange and colorful shrubbery he finally gets a side view of the situation "Now to see what all this fuss was about, what?" he says in shock to see that the person who is facing the raging beast is none other than lord dominator, she still looks the same after the destruction of the world eater only her skirt is now reaching her knee and she has a bandana on and her hair has extended just a few inches below her shoulders, her tear drop make up has worn out, though her sneakers are still intact "What the?" as she uses a wooden spear to attack the creature it attempts to charge but only ending up hitting a tree as she dodges and then throws the spear onto its head causing it to scream in pain and with a mighty final roar it drops onto the ground motionless, wander just watches in both fear and amazement "so this is where she's been" he whispers and then sees dominator climbing onto the creature trying to pull the spear out, but judging by her bruises and a few bleeding scratches she looks exhausted she tries to yank the spear inly to have it snap and she falls onto the ground back first "Oh you gotta be kidding me!" she yells in anger as she gets up then falls down on one knee holding her side as it has a big scratch "That freak actually cut me!" she pants in pain, wander watches in worry at her state "She needs help" he says as he slowly approaches her, she attempts to get up again but through exhaustion her vision gets blurry and she drops back to the ground only to be held up by something or someone "Huh what the?" she says trying to get her vision straight "You okay there?" asks wander, suddenly she pushes him aside and backs away quickly in fear "Dominator are you okay?" he asks getting up "No, no, no, no, no! You can't be real, you can't be real, you can't be real!" she repeats to herself as she covers her ears and closes her eyes "This is just an illusion! He is not here!" she then opens her eyes to see he's gone "Finally" she sighs in relief "You seemed thirsty here take this" says wander handing her a leaf with water "Oh thank" she says taking the water and drinking it, then she stops and looks to her left and spits it out in front of his face and back up again looking more horrified "Stay back! You are not real!" she yells with worry wander slowly approaches her making her more scared she curls up "Please! Please! Please! Don't hurt me!" she cries, seeing this wander feels hurt then speaks up "Dominator?" she slowly opens her right eye "Do I look fake?" he asks standing in front of her, curious she crawls slowly towards him, using her right hand she pokes his eye "Ow!" he says as she backs up again but this time with a shocked look as he rubs his eye "You…. You're REAL!" she says in astonishment "Yeah, I guess I am" he says nervously, he still thinks she's angry waiting for her to attack him instead he gets a hug "Your real" she whispers and then starts crying tears as wander returns the hug.

After what seems like four minutes "Dominator you alright?" he asks still hugging "Please don't leave me! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" she cries out making him concerned "What are you sorry about?" he asks "For everything! The destruction! The threats! The suffering I've committed!" she says then let's go if him but still holding onto his shoulders with tears still in her eyes "I should've accepted you're friendship!" she cries "But instead I was a big jerk!" she looks away making him feel sorry for her "Hey! It's okay, I'm here now and I forgive you" he says she then looks at him "How?! How can you forgive someone like me?!" she demands still in tears "Because you were just lonely and you wanted to find a way to make that loneliness go away" he says reassuring her as she starts building up more tears as she hugs him again "Thank you! Thank you Wander!" she cries onto him as he hugs her and pats her back "Shhhhh! It's okay let it out" he says then she lets go of the hug and does the unthinkable she kisses him! On the lips! Shocking him in place '_What the Flarp_!' in his thoughts but instead he feels all fuzzy inside, then she separates from him "I love you" she says in a daze but then realizes what she just did "Oh my flarp! I am so sorry! I don't know what came over me!" she says in panic and wander soon come out from his fuzzy daze "Oh no it's okay you were just Uhh…. I don't know what just happened" he says making an awkward silence "If you want sylvia's here with me not too far" he says nervously only seeing her look down in guilt, he approaches her "You think she'll be angry with you for what you did?" he asks as she nods in silence then he smiles thinking "How about you come with me to the camp site and I'll make sure sylvia doesn't do any harm to ya!" he says as she looks up at him "Are you sure?" she says in worry "If I can forgive you, then maybe I can get Syl to forgive you" he says wiping away one of her tears "Okay then, I just have to get something from my cave" she says '_She has a cave_?' in his thoughts as he follows her towards her hideout, while on the way he picks up a couple of wood for the campfire and soon they approach a small entrance as dominator disappears inside then comes back out dragging a backpack "Okay lets… go I guess" she says nervously as he smile "Follow me" as they head towards the camp site.

Sylvia has already got more firewood and puts in in the fire "Where is he? It's getting pretty late!" she says looking around "Hope he's alright" then hears the bushes rustling "Wander?" she asks on the other side wander stops and looks back to dominator "Okay I'm gonna go out first and then when I give the signal you come out okay?" as she nods he smiles then shows himself "Hey Syl sorry I'm late, but I got the fire wood" he says "Oh thank flarp you're okay! You got me worried there buddy!" she says in relief the she sees wander's mood change "Is everything alright bud?" she asks as wander takes a deep breath "Syl I found someone today" he confesses "Okay was it a butterfly or a cute little critter?" she asks in confusion "I said someone, not something" he clarifies "Oh so we're not the only people here" she replies "Yeah and I'm gonna need you to calm down okay?" he asks her "Why are they aggressive? Ugly? A bit of both?" she asks in confusion "Not really, just please don't get upset or angry or do anything that would scare her!" he says and Sylvia's eyes widen "Her?" she asks as wander making him tense and nervous and blush as his best friend smirks "So you met someone? Huh?" she asks in a devious tone "Well yeah! I kinda did" he says looking away '_Well what do you know, wander met a girl, and as a matter of fact I've never seen him fall in love before! Well not to just cute little critters, but to another woman'_ she says in her thoughts "so where is this special lady?' she asks as he suddenly builds up the courage and heads towards the bushes he came out of "You can come out now" he says but nothing comes out "Are you still there?" he asks still getting nothing "Is everything okay there wander?" asks sylvia as wander gets worried he then looks through the bushes to find her missing "Oh no!" he says in worry "Wander?" she asks "I'll be right back" he says as he races off "Wander!" sylvia yells as he's gone.

Wander races through the forest searching for her "Dominator! Where are you?!" he yells and then he trips over a log he gets up and sees a foot print that looks like a sneaker, realizing who is belongs to he follows the direction it leads to and he reaches a lake seeing the moon shine on it he then hears sniffling he looks around and spots her lord dominator sitting by the lake side with her back pack next to her looking towards the water with some tears down her face he approaches her and takes a seat next to her "You doing alright?" he asks not getting any response he looks back to the lake then she speaks up "Why are you doing this?" he looks towards her "Why are you helping me?" he tries to smile "Because I know you didn't mean all those things you did in the past" he says reassuringly "No! You know I'm far from redemption! No one in this galaxy will ever see me as a different person!" she yells with tears running down her face "They'll always see me as the monster who destroyed everything they loved" she says now in full tears and crying to herself, feeling heartbroken himself he stands up and hugs her causing her to tense up and hugs him back "Listen, I know people might still hate or fear you, but I will do whatever I can to show them that you are trying to change, I promise you that" he says as he lets go and holds her face with his hands "You really mean that?" she asks "Of course" he says as they stare longingly at each other, then in the heat of the moment they kiss and after what felt like an eternity(two minutes) they depart from they're loving affection "Why is this happening?' she asks "Something is happening, I just don't know what" he says still looking at her with a loving gaze "Why are we smitten like this?" she asks again staring into his eyes "Maybe it's because I think you're just a sweet gal who feels lonely and just wants some attention" he says and places his hand on her shoulder "or maybe when I first saw you as a woman I thought you were the most beautiful thing I've ever seen" making her blush "For me….. I guess it was when I first met you" she says then looks down in guilt "What's wrong?" he asks "When we first met on my ship I thought you were the cutest thing I've ever seen and when I found out what you do in this galaxy I thought that maybe a guy like you wouldn't go for a girl like me, so I've been trying to ignore this feeling for a long time, I guess that was my biggest mistake! Not embracing my emotions" she says depressed wander just looks at her with a hurt look as well "You weren't the only one who thought of that" he says making her look at him in confusion "I just thought since you were a villain, you would go for guys who would be as villainess and all mean like you were, so that's why I tried hooking you up with hater" he confesses as an awkward silence envelops them she then looks towards him again and puts her left hand on his cheek so he could face her and both look at each other once again in a loving daze "You heard of the saying opposites attract" she asks "Yeah" he replies as they get closer "I think that's what's been happening to us" she says as they close the gap and share another kiss.

Meanwhile Sylvia paces back and forth "What the flarp is happening?" she asks herself and soon hears rustling in the bushes again revealing to be wander "Wander! Where have you been?" she asks in a worried and yet angered tone he just smiles "To bring her here" as the stranger comes out shocking Sylvia to her spine "Hey there Syl" she greets "Lord Dominator?! Here?! And-"she then realizes and then looks towards wander "Oh no, don't tell me she's the girl you met!" she says as wander nods shocking the zbornak even more and then she looks at the former villainess who just waves "Okay let's just sit this out and tell me what the flarp is going on here" she says taking a seat on the log trying to figure out what's happening "Well get ready Syl cause it's gonna be a wild one" says wander as he starts explaining how he found her and then dominator explains her side as well, after what seemed like a one hour story time "So you two are kinda having a thing there?" as they both blush and nod "Have you two kissed?" they both look at each other in their loving daze "Whoa boy!" she says in shock "You're not mad are you?" asks Dominator as sylvia then turns up a smile "No I'm not, I understand that if wander can forgive you, I guess I can too" she says "Thanks Syl" she replies then they hear rumbling "Oh I guess we forgot to look for some food" says wander "I think I got something" as dominator looks through her backpack and brings out an assortment of fruit "Whoa where did you get this?" asks Sylvia "Well when I landed here I thought that I should restock on food just in case" she replies as they all start eating wander notices something in her backpack "Um Dominator what's that?" he points to the yellow object in the back pack making her sigh as she pulls out her two yellow gloves that was supposed to go with her armor, shocking the other two "Why are those In your bag?" asks Sylvia as Dominator looks down at her gloves "after the whole nearly destroying the galaxy event, I scoured the wreckage of my ship and found my back up gloves, they still have some of my powers in them, but I never really used them after I found them, I just kept them in my bag for emergencies" she says in a saddened tone, wander then puts his hand on hers "I think its best you hold on to them" he says confusing the other ladies "Wait what?" asks dominator "So that you can remember that this was your past and you have a bright future ahead of you, with us" he says making her tear up again as she hugs him and he hugs her back then they let go "And we might be able to use them to do good like fixing up buildings, or saving people during evacuations or maybe…" as he goes on with his ideas "Typical wander" says sylvia "He's always this enthusiastic huh?" asks dominator "You have no idea" sylvia responds and soon they see wander start to slow down a bit and give a cute yawn "Man I my beat" he says "I guess it's time to catch some Z's" says sylvia and they all get ready for sleep as Sylvia curls into her sleeping position wander takes dominators hand and guides her sit and lean against sylvia while wander sleeps in her lap using his hat, making her blush as she hugs wander and soon falls asleep, as they wonder what will happen for all of them on the journey ahead.

**This is just a story that never left my head when the last episode of wander over yonder was over, so I thought maybe I should just create it, please review on what you think, and no I am not gonna make another chapter this is just a one-shot thing!**


End file.
